


eight-eleven

by Servetolive



Series: 08-11 [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Cloud's Birthday, Dark Romance, Dark fluff, Dirty Talk, Erotica, M/M, Marijuana, Multi, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servetolive/pseuds/Servetolive
Summary: Reno and Cloud, their fantasies, and the realities they make of them. Written for Cloud's Birthday (08-11), 2020.
Relationships: Cid Highwind/Cloud Strife, Cloud Strife/Barret Wallace, Reno/Barret Wallace, Reno/Cloud Strife, Reno/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII), Rude/Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Reno
Series: 08-11 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881343
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	eight-eleven

One of their favorite post-coital activities, which often led to more coitus, was a guessing game.

The first time Reno suggested it, Cloud had thought it quite juvenile. Not only that, but a good way for his personal business to get around their tightly-knit circle of friends, since Reno was well-known for having a big fucking mouth. But after taking the shot that Reno insisted on and having a hit of a blunt, it was easy to settle down next to him, naked, sink back into the bed, and draw up images of who the other was thinking of fucking.

“I had a crush on them,” Reno said, taking a long drag, “when I was younger.”

“A male, ”Cloud guessed, propping himself up on his both arms, laying on his stomach. 

“Yeah.”

“Is it someone you worked with?” 

“Mm-hmm,” Reno said, eyelids blinking slowly, held up by one elbow on his side. He formed his mouth into an “o,” and made three perfect donuts with the smoke in his lungs before coughing.

“Someone… older.” Cloud took the joint from him and did the same, but when he attempted to make a ring, he choked and nearly collapsed into a coughing fit. Reno wheezed with laughter and took the joint from him. 

“Yeah, older.”

Cloud stopped to think, running through the faces of Shinra that fit the description. Any of the Turks: too obvious. Reeve: … not his type. Heidegger: ew. Cloud shuddered at the thought.

“Palmer,” Cloud teased. Reno shoved him over onto his side and sucked his teeth.

“Go fuck yourself, Peachy,” he said, rolling onto his back himself.

“C’mon,” Cloud moved to his side, and placed a lazy hand on Reno’s chest. “Give me a hint.”

Reno blew another pillar of smoke out, passed his blunt over, and closed his eyes.

_I was like, maybe twenty-one or twenty-two when I met them._

_I was afraid of them at first._

“ _You?_ ” Cloud mused. “Afraid?”

Reno licked his bottom lip with his dry tongue.

_Yeah. They seemed too nice. Very polite. Addressed me by my name. Everyone else by their title or rank. Very formal. But at the same time…_

Cloud became aware of the image in his head of someone walking down the hallways of the Shinra building in a black suit, his stride confident, yet unimposing.

_... I knew he’d killed people._

Cloud had the feeling that this was a trick. That described too many people at Shinra.

“Go on,” he said.

_For months, after meetings, I would rush to the bathroom. Pick a stall. Reach into my pants for my cock, trying to put as little wrinkles into them as possible. He would know._

_I would think about how well he controlled his environment. How he was the only person that had ever been able to control_ me.

Cloud closed his eyes and saw the image clearly: Young Reno, impatient and frantic, struggling with his starched slacks in the bathroom, shirt buttoned with a tie around his neck, squatting over the toilet in the stall to jerk off discreetly.

_Sometimes, I would think about him finding me in there._

Cloud could hear the stall unlock. The door swinging open. Reno’s face, tattooed, red, smoother, gazing at the two black, shined shoes on the floor.

_What he would say to me. The disdain in his eyes and the wicked smile as he--_

“Tseng,” Cloud blurted out. “You wanted to fuck Tseng.”

Reno smiled and hummed. “Took you long enough.”

Cloud tried not to feel insecure about that. Reno was better at this game than he was. Although Reno always reassured him that it was because he was easy to read and Reno had a lot of experience in figuring people out, Cloud knew that it really meant that Reno was smarter than him. It was the only field Reno could trump him in.

“I can’t imagine you with Tseng,” he said. True. Cloud had only ever known Reno as a dominant person, and there was no way that he could see Reno either dominating his former boss, or truly submitting to him.

“Why, ‘cause you never seen me suck a dick before?”

“Maybe.”

“Shame,” Reno quipped. “I ain’t bad at it.”

Cloud closed his eyes, and went back to the visual he had constructed of Reno in the bathroom. The shadow now had a face, hair, amber eyes. A mark in the middle of his forehead. Steady, half-gloved hands that slid into the red spikes of Reno’s hair as he pressed against his padded shoulders and placed him on his knees before him. 

_”Are you making good use of the Company’s time?”_

“Okay,” Reno said, interrupting the fantasy, shifting so that he was on his stomach. “Your turn.” 

Cloud opened his eyes, took in the full view of Reno’s naked, sloping body and the ink on his back, just to clear his mental palette.

“Okay,” he said. “I’m read--”

“Male,” Reno interjected. “Older.”

Cloud made a disgusted noise and frowned. “ _How_ do you know that?”

“Because you’re you.”

Cloud narrowed his eyes at him. “You gonna let me play, or not?”

Reno turned to his side to face Cloud, and draped an arm around the curve of his ass. “Alright then, kid; shoot your shot.”

It was going to be obvious, Cloud thought, but he reminded himself that the point wasn’t to win; but to share something with his lover. 

_He’s crude. It was the first thing I thought of when I met him._

Reno bit his lip, which meant that he wanted to throw out a guess.

“Oh man,” Reno chuckled, flipping over onto his back, staring at the ceiling. “I got this one. I got it by the ass.”

“So go ahead,” Cloud said, lamely.

“Naw, I wanna hear the rest of this.” He slid his flat palm along the slope of Cloud’s back. He closed his eyes when Cloud relaxed into the touch, and allowed his words to take him where they would.

_He’s like… someone’s trashy uncle. I wasn’t impressed by how he treated women, but I wondered how he would treat me. Whenever I would see him, I would wait in his workshop while he tinkered away on a vehicle, talking to him several paces away. Trying to engage him by asking him about what he’s doing; trying to understand the mechanics of whatever he was working on._

Oh, Reno could see it clearly then. Cloud, standing there, pretty and covered in grease, waiting for Cid to acknowledge the strange air between them and reach out, grab Cloud’s hand, and press it against his cock. 

_While he works, he turns his head and spits tobacco right there on the floor of his workshop. Swears at his equipment. Berates his masterpieces like he does his slave. Gives them all female names and pronouns. I had the thought that he fucks dirty. Tastes like cheap whiskey and cigarettes. Maybe motor oil._

Reno’s mind continued with its construction: Cid sweeping his socket wrenches and lugnuts off of his work table in one motion with his arm, shoving the side of Cloud's face flat down onto it, and taking the crushed cigarette from his mouth, tossing it aside. Pulling down Cloud’s pants and placing a sun-beaten, leathery hand against Cloud’s pale ass with a hard smack.

_”Here for a bit o’ rough, ain’tcha boy?”_

He could hear gravelly voice Cid’s voice clearly too, and the hacking spit that followed.

“Cid,” Reno sighed, sliding his cock through his palm. “Man.”

Cloud said nothing, just reached over Reno to light a cigarette.

“You should ask him to fuck,” Reno suggested with a shrug, one arm behind his head while his left hand remained on his dick. “He’ll probably say yes. He likes ‘em young.”

Cloud exhaled. “He’s married.”

“And he fucks everyone but his wife.”

“Okay, your turn,” Cloud said, suspiciously quick. He didn’t want Reno to know that he was considering what he’d heard. “Make it a good one.”

“Hmm.” He took Cloud’s cigarette from him and had a drag. “A good one.”

_They don’t like me. Not at all._

_I’ve taken things from them that they’ll never get back. Not in this life or the next._

Cloud took the cigarette back and narrowed his eyes. Interesting.

_They’d never touch me. I’m pretty fuckin’ sure of that. Still, if they did--_

“Oh my god.” Cloud turned all the way to face Reno. “Are you serious?”

Reno smirked at him and continued talking about Cloud’s side-lover.

_\--If he did, I wonder what he would say to me. What he would do to me if he could get his hands on me._

Cloud leaned back and closed his eyes. It was a difficult image to come up with, but when he pressed himself, he could see it: Barret, tossing Reno down onto the bed with one hand, using the soft one to curl every finger around his throat. Reno mocking him with that wicked tongue of his; the kindness in Barret’s eyes twisted into rage and dominance as he split Reno open with his massive cock.

_”Ready to die for it now, Turk?”_

Even in this twisted fantasy, Cloud shivered when he thought of the sensuality and deep conviction of Barret’s voice. He crossed his thighs to ease the sharp sensation of arousal he felt between them.

“He’d break you in half,” Cloud said. There was no need to say his name. “That’s what he’d do.”

“Mm,” Reno hummed, his eyes hazy. He was imagining the same thing as Cloud, no doubt, except that he seemed to enjoy the idea of being ripped apart.

Cloud couldn’t say he didn’t understand that paradox. It’s an intoxicating feeling; to be at the mercy of someone that could kill you. But it wasn’t something he personally liked to imagine for Reno, and for that reason, he had taken great lengths to keep his two lovers separated. In fact, Barret wouldn’t see him for his upcoming birthday. He agreed that if Reno were present at any social gatherings, he should not be.

It disappointed him that his two favorite people couldn’t be in the same city limits as each other, but he had to accept that.

“Okay, now you,” Reno said. 

It went on like that for some time. Reno guessed the next one easily. Cloud wanted Rude; had wanted him for a time. He didn’t remember it, but the last time they got drunk, he had told Reno about how he wanted to know what Rude’s hands felt like; if they were anything like Tifa’s. Were they soft or rough like hers? Did he touch while he fucked? Would he hold him on his lap and let him ride, or would he prefer to pitch him onto his back and make Cloud watch his cock spread him apart at the seams? Did he make a sound?

Cloud guessed Tifa next for Reno, and the images were delightful. Reno knew his way around a cunt, and Cloud couldn’t help but reach down for himself when he thought of his lover coming up from between his childhood friends legs and sliding his cock up between Tifa’s breasts. Cumming on her face, as Reno expressed was his desire.

At that point, it was enough. Reno rolled over on top of Cloud, pulled the smaller man’s legs around his waist, and told him the story that Cloud wanted to hear over and over again: his infatuation with him, starting with the church.

 _I wanted to tear you apart,_ he gasped into his ear as he slid inside.

Cloud held on to him, lifted his hips. _Tell me more._

 _Every time you won, I wanted you more._ Sweat dripped between Reno’s shoulder blades. He tried to toss his hair over his shoulder and it stuck to himself.

 _I wanted you beaten. Under my foot. Your blood on those fucking flowers._ His breath hitched. He grunted. He changed his angle, lifting his torso up so that he would need to use nothing but his hips to cum inside of him.

Cloud lifted his hips, cheeks flushed, eyes narrowed beautifully. It was such a delicious thought; to lose for once. His mind had no problem drawing up an accompanying picture: his sword clattering to the ground, red from his mouth spraying onto Aerith’s flowers, and him flipping onto his back to watch Reno toss his baton aside and undo his pants, his grin bloodthirsty and starved.

 _You’ll never make me bleed,_ he teased, pulling a hand through Reno’s hair, and then weaving it through his fingers and pulling at the ends at the last second. Reno might be smarter, but Cloud was, and always would be, stronger. 

_I have, though._

_Not unless I want it._

_And you do want it._ Reno could barely speak the words as he picked Cloud up by his hips, digging his nails into the bone, ready. 

_You always want it._

_Tell me what I want._

Cloud was getting close too. Reno could hear it in the strain of his voice, filtered through the thin spaces of his teeth. 

_Someone to hurt you. Someone to make you mortal again._

_No._

Cloud squeezed before Reno could come up with a rebuttal. It was another way that he could beat him without the use of a blade, however dirty the trick was.

“Fuck.” The swear came from Reno’s lips like streaky wisps of smoke.

It wasn’t even about winning. Cloud genuinely liked seeing Reno’s shit-eating grin replaced with a gaping mouth; the green crackle in his eyes going black as he expended himself into Cloud, the loss of control of the higher functions that made Reno so cocky and arrogant.

In his weakened state, Reno was powerless to resist Cloud’s thighs as they locked around him and pulled him upward into a kiss.

“Not someone,” Cloud said, breathing into Reno’s dazed face. He brought a hand up to smooth away his damp hair, and kissed him again. “You.”

Reno’s shoulders shook as he shuddered violently, pressing into Cloud a final time, emptying the last of himself. He pressed his forehead against Cloud’s so he could see nothing but the glow in his eyes, and so Cloud could see nothing but his. 

There was no need to ask why. They both knew that it was because Reno was beneath him, more so than any other living creature left alive on the planet. 

His stain on Cloud was what burned his wings; made him too dirty to be the god everyone needed him to be.

Still inside, Reno wrapped his arms around Cloud, rolled them over and returned the kiss. They twisted their tongues and tilted their heads, cataloging every wet muscle they had already mapped and memorized.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being way more arbitrary than I intended. It's actually just supposed to be a Reno/Cloud/Barret threesome based on a sketch Nanabid did, but it kind of went in a different direction. Anyway, if I finish the threesome, I'll add it to this, but if not, I hope you enjoyed this sweet, sexy, dirty standalone for our boy's birthday. :)
> 
> The idea of Reno's eyes turning black originally belongs to powerofsand. Wanted to give credit for that because I'm fucking in love with that visual.


End file.
